


All the Ways to Hurt

by Amiroses



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry lol, Lots of pain/heartache, More characters/tags will be added, Multi, OCs - Freeform, off the top of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiroses/pseuds/Amiroses
Summary: A story about love, pain, and hopefully healing. All Lilac wants is to find her one and only, but a perfect match may be harder to find.There will be more characters, and I will note that there will be warnings in front of most chapters based on how my mind is running this through.
Relationships: Lilac Thorne/Leon Le'Blanc





	1. To Forget

A sunny, cloudless day soured Lilac's already foul mood. She didn't want to be the desperate type, but she needed someone. A shoulder to cry on, an ear to talk off, a heartbeat to follow her own. Sure, Sammy was great, but a frienship just doesn't cross the line of intimacy that she so needed. Plus, Sammy wasn't even sure if they liked girls. Lilac was happy to chat with them for an hour about who they did like, but chatting for an hour isn't nearly as healing as cuddling for so long.  
She sighed to herself, trying to decide if a mindless hookup would be enough for now, whether to watch for husband material at the coffeshop or scout for BDE at the club. She looked at the men around her, all the catcalls and staring at boobs, and decided to go to a gay bar.  
"Looks like girls, it is," she muttered to herself as she stalked off.

Sammy wasn't quite her best friend, but was the closest thing she had. They lived on their own in the least shady part of downtown, working two part-time jobs to pay the rent. All steady, well-paid jobs they had applied to rejected them because of their gender identity. Most of the time Liac lived with Sammy because they had enough space to have her. Plus, it was useful to have another paycheck for rent. Lilac spent most of her time that she wasn't at work pining over exes, going into Youtube spirals, and playing with Sammy's rabbit, but tonight would be different. Tonight, she'd find someone to make her feel, to dull the pain, and this time she was dragging Sammy with her.


	2. Memories

Lilac had brought home a drunk Sammy and a hell of a hangover. She woke up, head pounding, and late for work. She grabbed her apron and went to work, brushing her hair on her way out the door.

"Elle's Fresh Pastries" was a lovely enough place to be as an average customer, but not when decorating cupcakes on only two advil. Luckily for her, Lilac's flaky co-worker had shown up. Leon was quiet, worked quickly, and charmed his way out of getting fired every time he didn't show up. At first glance, he was unremarkable, but with a stare any longer than two seconds, anyone would fall for his eyes the color of the chocolate cake he was frosting. He seemed shy, but everyone seemed to know him well, excepting Lilac. Her honey eyes glowed as she piped frosting and started talking.

"You really seem to love it here when you do come in to work, don't you?"

...

...

...Nothing. No answer, no acknowledging incline of the head, just straight-faced focus on his task. 

"Which order are you making? You're doing really well with blending the colors," She tried.

"Order #7," he said, not batting an eye.

With this blunt response, she gave up at trying to make small talk. She steeled herself to make it through the rest of the day with a hangover and disappointment.

"... And thanks. Your piping is incredible."

She jumped at the statement, only coming after she had resolved not to try again.

"Oh, thank you. I've practiced it for a while now."

Flopping on to the couch and watching the bunny roam, Lilac said, "That's a start."


End file.
